


Ксенорадуга: мертвецки-фиолетовый

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>судьба офицера в мире боевого киберпанка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ксенорадуга: мертвецки-фиолетовый

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на андроидов и импланты  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – работа "Ксенорадуга: мертвецки-фиолетовый"

Сержант Афи придирчиво изучала своё отражение в зеркале. Зрелище удручало – не прошло и года, а все места прикрепления экзоскелета видно было как на карте: на плечах чернели отверстия, от них расходились сине-бурые паутинки, похожие на следы варикоза, такие же дорожки скользили по бедрам, от точек входа на подвздошных костях. Не требовалось выворачивать шею и заглядывать за спину, чтобы помнить о ряде таких же отверстий, идущих вдоль позвоночника, но Афи все равно нащупала верхнее, залезла в него пальцем, ощутив заглушку-донце, и поморщилась.

Зеркало послушно отразило искажение лица – в карикатурную ведьму. И без того ведь виднелась не очень симпатичная женщина под сорок, с мешками и ранними морщинами вокруг глаз, тяжелыми складками у губ. Цвет кожи оставлял желать лучшего: бледно-серая там, где не было «прыжкового загара», четко указывающего, какую часть ее лица закрывали очки и респиратор, а какие свободно обжигало солнце. 

– Красотка, – пробурчала Афи с ненавистью, расчехляя «чемоданчик принцессы». Женщине за сорок в полном звании сержант-майора можно возить с собой в вещах побитый детский чемодан с розовыми цветами, набитый косметикой. А кому не нравится – тому она сломает челюсть.

В этом году подготовка заняла не двадцать минут, а добрых два часа. Когда зеркало наконец начало отражать не полутруп, каким сержант Афи ощущала себя, а приличную барышню лет тридцати пяти, время уже откровенно поджимало.

Она выпила последнюю горсть лекарств, поправила чертов парик и с ненавистью одернула неудобную юбку.

– Это все скоро кончится, – сказала она отражению, но на этот раз в будущем за встречей светила не любимая работа, а больница и кладбище.

***

– Привет, папа. Здравствуйте, леди, – Афи одернула себя, уже который раз не позволив губам произнести «новая папина любовница, не обольщайтесь, это не надолго».

Свет в ресторане был совершенно отвратительный, она с трудом различала лица даже сквозь свои милые очки. 

– Афина! Милая! Познакомься, это Маргарет, Маргарет – это Афина, моя дочь, мы назвали ее...

Афи даже не подумала прислушиваться, мысленно вычеркивая пункты: встреча раз в год по расписанию – есть. Не пугать отца своей реальной натурой – есть. Приходить в юбке и «как девочка» – есть. Времени жалко, да что уж там, в совокупности полсуток из жизни долой. Какая разница, если жить ей осталось не больше трёх месяцев, как сказал врач.

– ...Наталья так и не увидела, какой ты стала, но твоё имя определённо имеет некую магию!..

Речь повторялась из года в год с малыми вариациями уже лет десять. Афи еще пять лет назад заподозрила, что у отца проблемы с памятью, но лишь в этом году признаки Альцгеймера были налицо.

Возможно, он так и будет приходить в пустой ресторан год за годом, все с новыми добровольными сиделками из числа почитательниц таланта великолепного художника, поэта и бла-бла. Афи сегодня не была склонна прощать отцу его маленькие слабости, но и не обрывала, дежурно кивая на вопросы.

Глаза наконец-то приспособились к очкам. Отец совсем облысел, постарел, но говорил все так же непрерывно, не давая ей и слово вставить.

Спутница, Маргарет, показалась Афи куда старше обычных отцовских вариантов. Что, дедуля, первокурсницы в очередь больше не выстраиваются?.. Желчь загорчила на губах, Афи подняла бокал с вином, желая смыть всю дрянь. Алкоголь ей, разумеется, был запрещён, но сегодня она собиралась презреть правила обычной жизни.

Бокал закрыла узкая женская ладонь, так, что Афи коснулась ее губами и подняла недоуменный взгляд.

– Саморазрушение – не наш метод, – представленная Маргарет сухо улыбнулась и отняла стакан, – возьми томатный сок без соли.

– Марго, ну что за самоуправство! – отец аж свернул свой павлиний хвост от возмущения.

Афи никак не могла разглядеть глаза женщины напротив. Привычка к линзами и корректирующему импланту подвела, и, казалось, у бледного лица вовсе нет глаз, лишь звериные бездонные пятна, холодные и глубокие, как у змеи.

– Зачем ты сюда пришла? – Афи попыталась откинуть руку, но та убралась быстрее, унося бокал, – кто ты вообще такая?

– Марго! Это!.. Афина, не смей!

– Познакомиться со знаменитой Афиной, дочерью великого Эрнста Хаффа, – быстро ответила женщина. Ее губы, казалось, не двигались вовсе, – главной натурой для «детской серии». Сержант-майором, с которым невозможно связаться: квартира необитаема, телефоны отключены, в части вы всегда на учениях. Но раз в год вас можно увидеть вживую.

Афи сидела, заледенев. Разведка? Внутренняя проверка? Шпион?!

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – она почти шептала слова, ни единым жестом не показывая, что под весёлой блузочкой «крисп-пафф» у неё табельное.

– Разумеется.

– Марго! – с отчаянием вскрикнул отец, – не ссорьтесь, девочки, я вас умоляю!

– Мне нужно попудрить носик, – шепнула змея в человеческом обличье.

– Мне тоже, – Афи решительно отставила стул и с трудом сдержала привычный шаг. Каблуки ее раздражали как никогда, а эту девицу хотелось удушить на месте.

***

Свет в женском туалете оказался куда лучше – четкий, яркий, в дневном спектре.

Наконец-то Афи смогла рассмотреть лицо этой подозрительной дамы. Она смотрела, и смотрела, и смотрела, не в силах уложить одновременно все – рыжие волосы, тонкие, неевропейские черты, огромные, невосточные глаза, смуглую кожу, тонкий нос с горбинкой, ресницы – тоже рыжие.

– Марго, – имя едва не застряло в горле, – ты же…

В миг лицо оказалось слишком близко, гася слово коротким касанием губ к губам.

«Камеры»– слово скорее считалось в ласке, чем прозвучало. Афи медленно, ошарашенно кивнула. Немудрено, что «новая отцовская подружка» не проассоциировалась в ее голове с Марго Маршайнен, «ребенком многих рас», до последнего сохранявшей спокойствие: до последнего ровного писка кардиостимулятора лет эдак пять назад. Живая, мягкая наощупь, с яркими здоровыми глазами, без дымки слепоты последних месяцев – тех, давних месяцев.

– Всегда хотела это сделать, – заявила Марго, складывая руки на груди.

– Я… не-подумай-это-не-от-тебя! – Афи кинулась в кабинку, едва не споткнулась на бегу, и ее судорожно вывернуло всеми полурастворившимися таблетками.

Марго положила руку ей на плечо и придерживала волосы, не давая им испачкаться.

– У меня… косметики с собой…

– Не волнуйся, у меня есть твой оттенок. Ты что, ела их на голодный желудок?

– Времени не…

– Как и всегда. Заняться тобой некому, – в ее голосе прозвучала мягкая укоризна, такая привычная, что Афи едва снова не вывернуло. Нервная рвота, вот как это называется.

Она вытерла губы, сплюнула – постаравшись не заметить волоконца крови. Спина начинала мучительно, тупо болеть, и без помощи Марго ей бы никогда не выбраться отсюда иначе, как на скорой. Но из ниоткуда появилась бутылочка «выпей меня», и еще пара таблеток – «разжуй, потом глотай, смягчит эффект», и салфетки, и тональный крем, замаскировавший слишком белый цвет вокруг рта, где на кожу не попадало яркое солнце.

Через пару минут Афи даже могла уверенно стоять, не пошатываясь. Марго иронично улыбалась, и теперь видно было эту улыбку на плотно сжатых губах, и снова – огромные глаза, бездонные глаза.

– Успокойся, поешь и начни, пожалуйста, соображать, сержант.

– Меня повысили.

– Тем более.

На столе оказался томатный сок и тарелка фруктов. Отец выглядел немного потерянным, но когда Афи села напротив, а Марго – рядом, он заметно успокоился.

– Бананы девушкам нельзя, – улыбнулся он хитро, когда Афи наколола кружок на декоративную вилочку, и на этот раз – первый раз за много лет – ей не захотелось воткнуть эту вилочку ему в глаз. – Как ты хорошо выглядишь!

Вечер катил как обычно. Отец болтал, Марго улыбалась, и разве что Афи ощущала, как нога в тонком чулочке скользит от лодыжки до середины голени и обратно, до самых пальцев, непривычно открытых босоножкой, и снова – наверх. 

– Приедешь через месяц на море, домой? Твоя комната выглядит точно так же, я ничего не менял!

Афи вздрогнула и возблагодарила Альцгеймера хотя бы за это. Любой человек, получавший отказы десять лет подряд, сдался бы. Марго незаметно кивнула – мол, соглашайся. 

– Конечно, папа.

Отец так странно улыбнулся – растерянно и обрадованно.

– Да, дорогая, конечно! Приезжай!

– Я приеду.

– Приезжай, конечно… обязательно приезжай! – его как будто заело, пока Марго не коснулась его плеча, и отец будто проснулся. Он сиял так, что Афи стало неловко.

– До встречи, – Марго улыбнулась, – тебе пора бежать. У тебя назначено.

***

Афи дома – в казарменной квартире – все больше ощущала себя обреченной. Отпуск дали не глядя. Сократили рабочие вылеты. Доктор смотрел ее данные, но больше ничего не говорил. Черные пятна расползались, и по ночам она пыталась не хныкать от боли. Сильные мышцы ослабли на четверть, но она как сумасшедшая таскала железо в зале, пусть и могла теперь есть только жидкие протеиновые коктейли, да немного клетчатки, чтобы совсем уж кишки не встали.

Она пришла снимать импланты перед самым вылетом к морю – и врач, странно на нее глядя, покачал головой. 

– Снять надо, – она стояла перед ним как никогда прямая, имплант неестественно разгибал позвоночник. Защелки входили в плечи, в подвздошные кости, а сам механизм уходил вниз, по ногам.

– Нельзя. Если я сниму его сейчас, больше надеть не получится, – врач вздохнул, – и, скорее всего, вы сразу же умрете.

Афи медленно осмысляла факт.

– Почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?

– Не стоило нарушать регламент. Вы спали в импланте?

По правде, вчера Афи действительно решила немного нарушить… уныние с отчаянием пополам заставило ее буквально повиснуть на стальной поддержке.

– Вы все равно можете поехать домой. Ваша форма импланта уже не запрещена вне полигона. Пялиться будут, но… – врач пытался ее ободрить, пока Афи наливалась мрачной, полной ярости решимостью.

Ничего она не будет снимать, и пусть папочка наконец посмотрит на реальную дочь! Сдыхать она не собиралась – не сейчас. Потом – возможно.

– Боевых вылетов не запланировано на весь ваш срок… службы.

Афи была уверена, что врач сжал слово «доживания», и взбесилась еще сильнее. Коридоры мелькали перед глазами незамеченные, рюкзак не пристраивался на имплант, и она в ярости распихала все лекарства по карманам, схватила документы и только лишь потом накинула куртку.

В зеркало она не смотрела, и так ощущая при каждом движении поднимающуюся стальную рамку, движение опорных осей, контактных штырей, впивающихся в кости. Привычная боль сопровождала движения – размашистые, полноценные, резкие. Она первый раз за год готовилась выйти с имплантом наружу, и, пусть форма болталась, а груди вообще, кажется, не осталось, она намеревалась дожить до встречи с отцом.

На КПП ветер пытался растрепать ей короткий ежик волос, пахло степью, соляркой, прохладой сухой первой осени, и вдруг – когда младший сержант проверил документы и взял под козырек – Афи ощутила мучительно-сладкую свободу.

***

Море открылось неожиданно, резко – аж по глазам ударило яркими отблесками. Афи выпрямилась, металл импланта хрустнул, и девчонка напротив, которая все скашивала глаза на нее, тихонько взвизгнула от восторга. Это было так странно – ей улыбались по дороге, незнакомые люди предлагали воды, какая-то старушка плакала навзрыд, сидя напротив, – ничего не говорила, просто плакала. Афи теперь, не на передовой, вдруг ощутила, за кого они сражались там, в степи. Линия фронта с агрессивной природой стала для нее такой привычной, что возвращение на обычную землю, к обычным людям, к обычным цветам, которые не пытаются содрать с тебя кожу или начихать аллергеном, к обычным собачкам и котикам, а не гигантским мутировавшим тварям, оказалось буквально перезагрузкой мозга. Она ждала смешков и неприязни, а не ореола героя.

Это так смущало. Она ни разу не открывала «чемоданчик принцессы» за весь путь, и вот сейчас, под осторожными взглядами, ощущала себя голой. Пятнистый загар никого не смущал, стальные пластины, горбившиеся из-под куртки – тоже.

Автобус остановился, и она осторожно пошла к выходу. У последнего ряда дверь дрогнула и попыталась захлопнуться, но сразу несколько рук уперлись в нее, кто-то крикнул водителю:

– Выходят! Аттондро, арити! 

Водитель огрызнулся на французском, завязалась перебранка, но стоило растерянно благодарящей Афи пойти по ступенькам, как распахнулось обе двери, а водитель, высунувшись наполовину, что-то цветисто, многослойно ей заговорил, и все говорил и говорил, когда Афи уже стояла снаружи.

– Спасибо за мир! – кричала девчушка, прижавшись к стеклу до расплющенного носа. – Мерси! Мерси! Спасибо!

***

На остановке было только жаркое солнце. У Афи кружилась голова от этого внезапного контакта с реальностью, а вода уже кончилась. Не будь импланта, она не смогла бы идти.

Дом впереди – далекий, мерцающий на солнце, как конфетка, – показался где-то на другом полушарии. Примерно там, где сейчас бушевали гигантские хищные твари, пожирая друг друга и заодно кромсая солдат. Белый конфетный домик, который она ненавидела всем сердцем, в белой конфетной деревушке, где она была мерзким мосластым изгоем с другой стороны мира, дочерью психопата и истерички. Она даже французский не выучила за те пять лет, что мучилась здесь, от эвакуации и до армии.

Теперь на повороте, на бетонном блоке, где раньше чернела надпись: «Убирайтесь в свою Канаду!», висела реклама университета, основанного отцом. На ней он был куда симпатичнее, чем в жизни. В полдень деревушка как вымерла, Афи шла, и шла, и шла, взбивая белую пыль, замечая свои отражения в стеклах. Она самой себе казалась сейчас инопланетным захватчиком. Глаза слезились, губы потрескались, а дом будто не приближался – а потом оказался рядом, и она поняла, что прыгнула на импланте, как на фронте.

Кости дрожали от пригашенного импульса – но прямо перед ней была синяя дверь в белой стене. Почему-то это радовало отца, что дверь синяя. А теперь она была еще и растрескавшаяся, так, что через трещины видно было давно затертую надпись: «Вон!»

Как будто весь мир кричал ей: «Вернись обратно, дура! Доживи последние три-пять боев и забудься в вечности!»

– Наконец-то, – Марго открыла перед ней дверь, и снова защипало глаза. Зазеркалье, – пойдем, пойдем!

Прохлада дома буквально жгла кожу, и все было как раньше и не как раньше, Афи не успела понять, что изменилось, как ее водрузили в кресло-качалку, выдали огромную чашку горячего чая и открыли окно – так, что море оказалось еще ближе, выгнутая гигантская линза синевы.

Кажется, изменилась она. Дом был такой маленький…

– Пей, – приказала Марго, – а я буду говорить. Под камерами кричать о том, что я восстала из могилы, было немного неуместно, да ведь, Афи?

Она нервно прохаживалась туда-обратно, но у Афи вдруг кончились силы, и она видела ее, лишь когда Марго проходила перед ее взглядом, остановленном на блестящей полосеморя, безопасного, чистого моря. Маленькая, крепенькая, блескуче-рыжая, солнце в ее волосах оставляло такую же золотую дорожку, как на поверхности воды. Слова складывались в образы, в какие-то куски правды: сердце запустили, отправили в экспериментальную программу восстановления, уже не армейскую, там изобрели импланты, а в их-то первой волне поучаствовала Афи…

– Я такая же, как ты, – Марго присела, и усилием воли Афи смогла на нее смотреть. Глаза все еще слезились, и, наверное, по щекам текло. Она сморгнула, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Марго оттягивала край платья, закрывающего ей плечо, и что-то показывала, потом схватила руку Афи, сунула туда, и пальцы ощутили странный стык.

– Протезы.

– Я один сплошной протез, – Марго напряженно смотрела на нее снизу вверх, и Афи прогладила этот стык, изучила. Мягкая, какая-то мучительно расслабленная плоть под пальцами переходила в монотонную ровную гладкость.

– Мои импланты больше не снимаются, – Афи гладила ее снова и снова, больше не ощущая мучительных спазмов в желудке. Нет, спазмы были – но совсем в другом месте. 

– Ничего, они не помешают, – Марго прижалась к ней, так, что сквозь ткань формы Афи ощутила твердость груди, – мои протезы с новой технологией, они чувствительные.

Включилось сверхвосприятие – и Афи почти могла попробовать ее слова на вкус или услышать, какой цвет у ее губ. Во всем доме были лишь пара мелких птиц под крышей, несколько мелких насекомых, да одинокий кот снаружи, – и они с Марго.

Кресло могло не выдержать их, а пол оказался таким теплым, нагретым за день, а Марго – такая изящная под руками.

«Я давно этого хотела»,– сказала она, а теперь Афи хотелось кричать: «Я тоже!», но она вместо бесполезных криков сосредоточенно целовала горячие губы. Снова и снова, пока не столкнулись зубами, и хором засмеялись, и снова – в поцелуй, до боли, до слез. Марго удобно вцепилась в арку импланта, и сверхвосприятие отозвалось неожиданной вспышкой, от которой не было выхода – только в стон, только прижаться, сжимать ей грудь, ощущая вновь пластик и металл, целовать живот, по стыкам, по спасительным линиям, вернувшим Марго из бело-синей прозекторской сюда, живую, прекрасную, возбуждающую. 

Афи порвала ей платье, не понимая, что делает, не чувствуя свою силу, и провела по бедрам – разводя, ужасно краснея от того, что происходит. Она не была девственницей, но, но…

Теперь сила была лишней. Она нежно касалась внутренней стороны бедер, тоже смуглых, цвета молочного шоколада. Даже тут рыжая – Афи хихикнула, опускаясь еще ниже, касаясь языком и пальцами. Она облизывала все гладкое, нежное, складчатое, едва понимая, что сама полностью одета, в форме. Она то вталкивала язык в глубину, как могла далеко, то щекотала кончиком выступающий бугорком клитор, то сама постанывала, не отводя губ, чтобы Марго шипела от наслаждения. Эндорфины накрыли ее как мощное обезболивающее, ничего не болело, только тело было нечеловечески сильным, и Афи снова и снова целовала, посасывала, прикусывала, трахала Марго языком, пока она не вскрикнула тихонько, изогнувшись всем телом и сжавшись внутри.

Собственное тело Афи вдруг тоже будто перекрутило – сверхвосприятие поймало чужой оргазм, наложило прям на тело, заставляя его снова и снова скручиваться так, что пол под ладонями ощутимо просел и заскрипел.

В душ они пошли вместе и снова целовались под струями воды, долго и нежно. Марго гладила фиолетово-черные пятна, потом принялась целовать исхудавшую грудь Афи, покусывая соски, и прямо возле крепления штырей потирала, потом поливала теплой водой, пока Афи, потерявшись в ощущениях, не сползла по стенке, царапая имплантами плитку.

***

– Отец будет вечером? – Афи, упрятавшись в махровое полотенце, медленно отпивала молочный супчик из шершавой глиняной миски, и все это было так чудесно, что даже близкая смерть не пугала. Веранда, солнце, море в десятке метров к югу – и в двадцати вниз, ревет там, под обрывом, как в близком шторме.

– Нет.

Сверхвосприятие давно ушло, но теперь, когда Афи немного расслабилась, она и так ощущала – Марго будто сжалась вся изнутри, не сексуально, а как от испуга.

– Что-то случилось? Он обожает этот дом. Даже летал каждый день, чтобы только здесь переночевать.

Марго долго молчала – и напряжение сгущалось, как грозовая туча.

– Он здесь больше не живет. Ты… приехала не туда, чтобы его повидать. Он в доме престарелых, – он помолчала, – уже почти два года. Но не понимает этого. Дегенеративная рекурсия воспоминаний.

Афи не уронила миску лишь из-за мышечного рефлекса.

– Тебя пытались найти адвокаты. Он хотел выйти в окно, перепутал с дверью… тебя не смогли найти, и его отправили под надзор. Это хороший дом престарелых, я была там…

– Когда вытаскивала его на встречу со мной. И ни словом не… – Афи подавила желание швырнуть тарелку в Марго. Можно убить ненароком, а убивать так легко она не хотела.

– Все телефоны были отключены, в части тебя нет… – Марго не поворачивалась, – я поняла, что тебя отправили на программу имплантов. Тебя надо было как-то вытаскивать. Они загнали бы тебя до смерти. Где мне еще было найти в реальности Афину Хафф?

– И ты вытащила моего отца из…

Марго повернулась, но Афи видела лишь смутную тень лица в рыжем облаке, так вновь жгло глаза непрошеными слезами. Будто за все годы пошло-поехало рыдаться.

Ладони легли поверх рук, и миска лопнула, обдав их сладким молоком и осколками.

Марго молча потащила ее в сторону душа, Афи с глупым упорством сопротивлялась, и вся эта возня вдруг ударила рефлексом прыжка, швырнувшего обеих вместе с одеялом далеко в море.

Соленая глыба ударила в лицо, перекрутила, а Афи с отчаянием поняла, что поверхность где-то далеко. Марго тоже осталась наверху – кажется, ее протезы не были стальными, не тянули вниз… вода становилась все синее, все плотнее, и Афи видела лишь смутные тени где-то вверху. 

Горло давили обида, отчаяние, прощание со всем миром вокруг. Не было сил не выдыхать, и не было сил – не пытаться вдохнуть, но в горло лилась лишь холодная вода. Импланты бесполезно дергались в разные стороны, не позволяя ей просто прыгнуть, отталкиваясь от воды, а только загоняя все глубже, в ледяную тьму.

***

Вдохнуть никак не удавалось. Сначала это очень раздражало, потом раздражение замерло, а потом и утихло, когда Афи приказала себе успокоиться. Никогда раньше так не работало. Тупая мучительная боль в голове, мучившая ее весь год, прошла. Она… кто она? Она – Афина Хафф, сержант-майор, неблагодарная дочь.

– Вы меня слышите? – голос вокруг заставил ее поежиться, и ощущение было очень странным.

– Да. Меня откачали? – Афи ощущала себя нереально спокойной.

– Нет, – это был другой голос. Знакомый голос. Голос Марго, – тебя не успели откачать.

– Я умерла? – спрашивать это было очень странно.

– Нет. Доктор, оставьте нас. У нее полностью сохранна память и я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось.

Дверь зашипела и захлопнулась. Афи слышала, как захлопнулся замок. Слышала щелчок магнита в замке, вот в чем странность.

– Я тебя люблю.

Марго подтянулась наверх и села поверх груди Афи. Грудь казалось ужасно монолитной. Афи не стала отвечать. Первым делом – разобраться в реальности, вторым – нежности.

Но реальность выдавала данные вовсе не по порядку. В реальности были мягкие губы Марго, касающиеся лица, медленно, очень осторожно. 

– Я вернулась из мертвых и тебе сдохнуть не дала.

Афи внимательно слушала. Она слышала, как бьется ее сердце. И не слышала свое. Это очень травмировало.

– Ты все помнишь, и знай – я ужасно не хочу, чтобы ты умирала снова. Это было слишком страшно, видеть тебя такой фиолетово-серой, знаешь…

Голос сбился, сбилось дыхание, но Марго не плакала, ее трясло от напряжения.

– Хватит секретов, – Афи ощутила, что горло ей буквально передавливает, и снова ощутила, что не дышит. 

– Наверху – большое зеркало. 

– Как в борделе? – уточнила Афи деловито. 

Марго хихикнула, всхлипнула – и теперь Афи могла видеть ее лицо, ее зажмуренные глаза, рыжие ресницы, на которых висели слезинки, каждую так крупно и выпукло, как не бывало в жизни. Зеркало опрокидывало реальность, и на миг в горле Афи встал признак былой тошноты. Марго теперь могла сидеть на ее груди, да. Обеими ногами. Масштаб плыл, сбоил, пока наконец не выплеснулся на Афи реальностью отражения, где был высокий, крупный робот темно-фиолетового цвета. На плече виднелись белые полосы – три елочки, три дуги, ромб.

– Они даже не повысили меня в звании, – проскрипела Афи и сама рассмеялась.

Смех выходил пузырьками, вздрагивал в ней, дрожал, обещая жизнь.


End file.
